1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of devices used to provide a connection between a printed circuit board of a supported flexible circuit board and a tail for wire wrapping or soldering or the like. 2. The Prior Art
Interconnect devices are well known. The majority of such devices are found in DIP headers such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,323, leadless integrated circuit package connectors such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,118 and in zero or low insertion force connectors such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,032.
The present invention falls between the last two mentioned patent teachings in that provisions are incorporated for surface contact on one end; e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,118 and for insertion capability on the other end; e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,032.